Full House: A Night of Punishment
by LaKatsopolis
Summary: My 2nd story.  Jesse and Becky have different feelings about what they did the other night.  When Jesse finds out Becky had a date with some other guy, he has his way with her and treats her like his slave.
1. Intro: Dreams

Becky peeled Jesse's muscle-tee pajama shirt off his ripped torso. Tossing it to the floor she leaned down and kissed his neck. She left a trail of light kisses down his body, the kind of kisses that were so delicate they almost tickled when her lips grazed his skin. She pulled down his sweats, watching his stiff member spring up. Jesse stroked Becky's hair as she suckled on his sac and massaged his head and tip with her thumb. Her lips opened wider to take his balls in her mouth. Pleasantly surprised with her sensual act Jesse gave a deep sigh and began to massage the top of her head. At the same time Becky slid an open but firm fist down his cock with one hand, then the other, and kept going while she painted intricate swirls around his skin with the tip of her soft tongue. Jesse's moans were becoming out of control as she stimulated his balls and his cock at the same time. He twitched in her hands and she brought her mouth up to him just as he came -

Jesse jolted upright. He looked around, sitting up on his bed. He lifted up the blanket and then his sweats to peek at his cum-stained boxers.

"Shit, not again." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 1: Solitude

Jesse was the last one to be seated at the mid-morning brunch at the kitchen table. Finally it was Saturday. Luckily, Jesse would have the whole day to himself. Danny was taking the three girls to the zoo and Joey had a gig two cities away.

"Dad let's go!" Stephanie begged.

"Alright, Steph, don't worry, we'll leave soon. You ready Deej?"

"Yeah dad," she said, getting up and hugging Jesse and Joey, "Bye Uncle Jesse. Bye Joey. Good luck with your act today!"

"Thanks DJ, see you later! Bye Steph, bye Michelle," Joey kissed each girl goodbye and almost did the same to Jesse. Holding up a finger between his and Joey's face, he said, "Hold it. Nobody kisses Uncle Jesse goodbye."

Michelle whined, and Jesse softened up. "Except the girls..." he sighed, leaning down to let Michelle kiss him right on his nose. He giggled. "Have fun at the zoo!" he called out to the Tanners. Jesse waved to them as they drove away. Joey got into his VW and backed out of the driveway. Jesse closed the door and sighed. He was relieved to have a day off from the usual Tanner family chaos.

The phone broke the peaceful silence, making Jesse scowled. He picked it up.

"Talk to me...Becky, hi! Of course you can come over. Danny? Uh, sure, he's home. No problem. Bye." Jesse did his evil-genius laugh, the one he pulled every time he thought of a fool-proof plan.


	3. Chapter 2: Resistance

Beads of water dripped down Jesse's muscular body. He stepped onto the rug in front of the mirror and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and rubbed his hair dry. Jesse walked to his room and cursed when he saw that he didn't have any clean clothes to wear.

"I guess Danny was right." he shrugged. He never brought his laundry up to his room unless he was prompted by Danny. Now Jesse was half naked bounding down the stairs, but fortunately no one was home, so he was spared the embarrassment of wearing just a mere towel. Just as he hopped off the last step, Becky knocked on the door. He opened it as if it were a normal day, and as if he were actually dressed.

"Oh my god..." Becky marveled at Jesse's wet, tan body. She snapped out of it. "Where's Danny?"

She followed him into the family room and shut the door behind her. Jesse ruffled his own hair. "The girls begged him to take 'em to the zoo. Sorry Beck. You know how persuasive and tricky those girls are."

"Yeah, I bet they get it from you." Becky pouted.

"Well you're already here, why don't you uh, stay a while?"

"Well I'd love to, but I just wanted to drop off these notes about this month's shows for Danny. I wasn't planning on staying too long after that. I thought I could just explain some things and leave." she couldn't stop staring at Jesse. She wanted to rip the towel off his body.

"The girls would have had you stay longer anyways." he pointed out.

"Jesse I can't. I made plans." she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah? What plans?"

"Jesse don't get mad, but-"

"Why would I be mad?" he stepped closer to her.

"I uh, sort of wanted to meet up with a guy I met."

"A date, huh?"

"Please understand, Jesse."

"Understand what, that I mean nothing to you?"

"No!" she retorted, "I just don't want to rush anything Jesse."

"You were gonna go on a date with somebody else tonight?" he yelled.

"We took it way too fast the other night Jess."

"So you wanna start off slow? Alright, we'll take it slow for now. You don't need that other guy, Rebecca. Just let me show you I can take it slow with you. Come here." Hesitantly, Becky  
>walked toward Jesse. She shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to adjust her panties, but the moisture was already adhering.<p>

"What's wrong?" he goaded, "Huh? Talk to me, Becky."

She wouldn't dare slip and let him know she wanted him. Her head hung down, her eyes resting at her high heels.

"Look at me."

She tucked her hands into her back pockets so that when she devoured him with her eyes, she wouldn't reach out and tear off what little that Jesse was wearing. Her nails dug into her jeans, making her practically grab her own ass. The unfamiliar sensation of her fingers gripping her flesh added to her arousal. Becky was struggling to keep her eye contact with him. She wanted to let loose and run her hands all over Jesse's pecs and biceps, and to feast her eyes on his godly build. She prisoned her whole body but licked her lips, almost preparing herself to submit to him. Jesse reached behind her and put his hands over hers. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Quit resisting, Rebecca. Just let go. Relax. Let me take over for you."

Temptation built up like a storm inside her. She was wet and hot and barely able to function. Jesse knew she was ready for him. He grabbed her elbow and led her to the couch. He laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"I'll wait til you're ready." Becky fought the urge to give in as Jesse rubbed her collarbone. She sighed and eased her body, relaxing to Jesse's touch. "Attagirl." he smiled, realizing his victory. It was too easy. He slid off her shirt and ordered her to take off her jeans. She kicked off her heels and removed her belt and obeyed Jesse. "Put your shoes back on."

She remained silent while doing so.

"Let's go to my room." he suggested. In just her bra, panties, and heels, she walked before Jesse to his room. All the way up he stared at her tight ass.


	4. Chapter 3: Jesse's Slave

Becky quivered with nervousness. She'd never been so exposed to anyone like this before. She had no idea Jesse could be so dominant, and this was only the start of it. In contrast, Jesse was confident in his control over Becky. He felt almost like Becky's master, and the thought of kinky role-play with her as his slave was making him hard. The way Becky's cheeks looked in her panties was driving Jesse absolutely mad.

Once they entered his room, Jesse kicked the door shut. "Lie down." he commanded. Becky climbed seductively onto Jesse's bed on her hands and knees. "Holy shit," he uttered as his dick pressed against the cotton towel. Seeing Jesse's growing arousal boosted Becky's confidence. She slowly turned over and lied down on her back, looking up at Jesse. Her tongue glided over her lips as she relaxed her legs, which spread ever so slightly. Her hand crept downward to pleasure her sex, but Jesse protested.

"Hold it missy." he got onto the bed and leaned over her. "Don't think you're gonna get off so easily. What did you say earlier?"

Becky turned her head sideways and smiled sheepishly.

"What did you say earlier?" Jesse prodded in a low growl.

"I said, we should take it slow." she blushed.

"Is that what you want?" Jesse's lips descended upon Becky's and he whispered against her, "answer me Rebecca." She tried to kiss him in reply but he pulled away.

"I just want you." she moaned breathlessly. Jesse brought his lips to hers again and repeated his question. "Alright, I want to take it slow." Jesse smiled against Becky's lips and kissed her sensually. His touch was gentle and cautious. Every time Becky's tongue snuck past her own lips and parted Jesse's, he pulled away. She was restless with anticipation and began to grind her hips against Jesse and felt his stiffness against her groin. He broke away, leaving her frustrated.

"Take off your bra." he commanded. Becky looked up at him while she slowly unhooked her bra. The straps slid down her arms and her undergarment was tossed to the floor.

"Oh my god," Jesse licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment, "you're perfect." His fingers ran down Becky's neck and traced the outsides of Becky's breasts. He cupped them and flicked the tip of his thumbs across her peaks. He tantalized her, pinching her nipples but then abruptly stopping to watch her writhe in desperation. Jesse took pleasure in watching her get so hot and bothered and worked up. Her submission made him feel so dominant, which only drove him to torture her more. He circled her hard pink peak with his wet tongue. With his thumb he caressed Becky just above her clit from atop her silk underwear.

"Please, Jess," she began to beg, but he stifled her moans and pleas with his left hand. Still, she couldn't help but whimper. He squeezed her cheeks and she succumbed to him. He released his grip on her face and color returned to her cheeks. "Don't talk unless I ask you something, and you answer me with 'yes, Jesse'. Understood?"

"Yes, Jesse."

"Good girl." he praised her and rubbed her clit harder. "Do you want to take your panties off?"

"Yes, Jesse." she answered honestly. He slid them off over her shoes. She looked exotic in nothing but heels.

"God you look amazing, Beck." he brought his tongue down to her sensitive clit. Becky reached for his mane but Jesse pinned her wrist down above her head.

"Do I have to tie you up?" he asked. Becky shook her head frantically. Jesse resumed tonguing his victim. He felt her arm tense in his tight grip. He got up and grabbed a velvet scarf and tied Becky's wrists together. He pulled the knot taut. She quit straining against the bondage of the scarf and opened her eyes. She gave a pleading look to Jesse. She'd never gone this far with anyone, but now that she was experiencing it, she wanted to get her seemingly endless state of torturous, near-orgasm over with. She felt so trapped, like Jesse's prisoner. He was about to continue once again with his teasing but looked at Becky in shock. There was something different about her pussy, something Jesse had never seen before.

"You're still a virgin?" he asked in disbelief, concluding that what he saw was her unbroken hymen. She nodded. Jesse had half a mind to break her hymen right then and there. Now what? What could he do tonight without taking her virginity? Obviously he couldn't have sex with her. It was supposed to be special for them, especially since Jesse thought she was "the one". For some odd reason, Becky's innocence turned Jess on that much more. He couldn't take it. He decided to take a break from pleasuring her and he took initiative. Becky watched him throw down his towel.

"Get up." he commanded. He stood by the edge of the bed, watching as Becky crawled to him. He grasped a fistful of her golden brown locks and held on while she reintroduced her mouth to his cock. Her mouth became an air vacuum, sucking so hard on his dick that her cheeks became gaunt. She slid her lips off with a _pop_ and a deep, raspy breath. "Keep doing that." he growled. Every time she slid her lips off his shaft he yanked her head back. Her gasps became heavier. She felt her pubic region become hot as Jesse got rougher with her. "Slide all the way down," he instructed. She did as he said and fought her reflex to gag as her lips reached his base and his tip touch her throat. Then without warning Jesse yanked her head back. He loved this - the sound of Becky's lips popping like a suction-cup and her deep moans and gasps from being deprived of air.

"Touch yourself." ordered Jesse. Becky gladly obeyed and, for the first time, felt her own wetness with her fingers. She teased her sticky entrance, slipping the tip of her middle finger inside. She moaned with him still in her mouth and Jesse reciprocated the cry of pleasure. Becky's brow furrowed then rose, her eyes rolled back. Becky made her blowjob even kinkier by rubbing his shaft with her secretion-covered hand.

"Shit, Becky!" he groaned hoarsely. "I don't wanna cum yet. Get up."

Becky rose to her feet with a rough tug of her hair. Jesse pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her almost furiously. He growled and became moist with sweat. He stroked Becky's inner thighs, and then her lips. Shoving his tongue passionately into her mouth, he dove his finger into her tight pussy at the same time.

"Oh!" she barked, and then gasped, "Ohh Jesse..." she arched her back, pressing her tits against Jesse's pecs. She squeezed Jesse's long finger. He barely had room to stroke her walls and find all her not-yet-explored, most sensitive spots. He bit her bottom lip quickly and firmly. Becky panted and moved along Jesse's finger. Her moans, facial expressions, and muscle contractions alone were about to make Jess cum. She tightened around him and shouted, moaning and groaning loud enough to fill the entire house with sensual sounds.

"Come with me," Jesse shuddered. She squirted onto his hand just as he shot his load onto her thigh. They lay there in a heap of gasps. Their eyes were both closed, their faces red and just barely starting to relax. Jesse's swollen cock rested on Becky's other leg now, away from the puddle of cum that drenched their bodies. They swore incoherently before Jesse whispered into Becky's ear.

"You're perfect," he sighed, "god have mercy you're perfect."


	5. Chapter 4: Wild Ideas

Jesse opened his eyes, now awaken from his half sleep. He was snuggled right up against Becky, every inch of his skin meshing with hers. Jesse affectionately kissed the nape of her neck. Without warning his fingers skittered down from her navel to between her legs. Taken by surprise, Becky moaned and returned the favor. She reached behind her and grabbed Jesse's stiff and swelling cock, which grew hard from her delicate grasp.

"You are so cute," he smiled against her.

"Cute?" she frowned, "I didn't think I was supposed to be 'cute' in bed."

Although she couldn't see him, he shrugged and continued tickling her outer lips as she stroked his length. Jesse propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to meet Becky in a kiss. She met him half way and greeted his tongue with her own. Their lips tangled while their hands worked vigorously. Jesse parted Becky's inner lips and traced around her entrance. She turned over to face him, never breaking their kiss. Her effort when unnoticed by Jesse, who pulled away.

"I want you so bad," he pleaded.

"Jesse, I want it to be special." she said, but continued pumping her fist along Jesse's hardening shaft.

"Becky I really don't care, I just want to take you here and now." he urged.

"That sounds romantic."

"Don't deny that you don't want it as bad as I do," he argued, sliding his fingertip to her clitoris. Becky could only moan in reply. Smiling deviantly, Jesse offered to make it special. When Becky smiled, he had to admit that it wouldn't be special "per se". His ideas were wild and nowhere near romantic.

"I want to fuck you in every room of the house." he blurted, plunging his finger into Becky's warmth. She was unable to protest and was as flustered as a tiny creature lost in a maze. Instead of shooting down his idea like her conscious would have, she toyed with him flirtatiously.

"Who do you think will get home first?"

Jesse instantly became solid as stone and bit his lip, trying to think clearly enough to answer Rebecca. "Danny and the girls." he sighed, stifling back a string of swear words.

"Let's go." she whispered, the corners of her lips turned up mischievously.


	6. Chapter 5: The Girls' Room

Jesse scooped Becky up in his arms and carried her across the hall into DJ and Stephanie's room. He set her down on her knees on the red bench seat against the window in the corner of the kids' room. With his hands on top of hers, he pressed her palms against the cold window. He pushed her forward until her breasts and nipples were flat against the chilly glass. Her skin flushed with goosebumps. Jesse's cock grew stiff between Becky's cheeks. Being naughty in the young, innocent girls' room, with the beady eyes of their stuffed animals watching, like an audience, had become one of Jesse's most erotic fantasies since he moved in with the Tanners. And the girls would never know of Uncle Jesse's secret mischief in their very own room.

Becky groaned impatiently, bringing Jesse out of his fantasy that was soon to become reality.

"You want it, huh?" he smirked. As Becky nodded, he traced his fingers down her petite waist and stroked her clit. Her body became tense with resistance against the glass. Jesse felt her back side push against his body. He leaned forward quickly, shoving her tits against the glass, which would become layered with moisture from her damp, glistening skin. Jesse's touch made Becky tingle from south to north, into the core of her chest. He inched her legs open and kept them spread apart with his thick thighs on the inside of her thinner ones. Becky grew weak, unable to resist Jesse's touch, which was almost too much for her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he waited for Becky's reply but only received a nod. "Is this what you like?"

"Yes, Jesse."

"Look at me." he growled. She turned her head to look into his intense stare. All the while his finger ventured further toward her entrance as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, yes, Jesse!" she gasped, laying her head back on his strong shoulder.

"Do you want more?" Jesse knew she could barely handle what he was doing now but continued anyway. Before Becky could answer, he bit her neck. Slowly, his teeth sank deeper, pinching her sensitive skin harder. He kept going until she tried to pull her skin away from his mouth. Jess transferred the grip to his lips, and he sucked on her sweet skin until it became taut. He bit her along her shoulder, and as he did, he felt his finger become coated with her moisture. Becky lowered herself onto his finger, demanding, without words, that he let her climax.

"Ah ah ah, not yet, Rebecca." Jesse teased.

"Please Jess," she begged in a desperate moan, "let me cum."

He slid his wet finger out of Becky's warmth and held his digit up to her lips.

"Lick it." he commanded. Immediately Becky obeyed, licking Jesse's finger clean of her tangy juices. "Good girl."

Becky smiled at his praise, prompting him to ask, "You like when I'm in charge of you?"

"Yes, Jesse," she replied quickly, "now let me cum, please?"

"You really want it? Do it yourself. Let me watch." he got up and off the cushion and stood. Becky laid down on on the ledge near the window. They both looked at it and saw the print marks Becky left when her hands and tits were against the window.

"Oh my god," Becky giggled, reaching up to erase the body print.

"No, don't," Jesse smiled, his arousal growing again, "it's...really sexy."

That was enough to heat Becky up again. Already she was right where she left off. She was nervous about getting off while Jesse looked on. She started off by looking into his green-blue eyes playfully. She remember the night she caught Jesse in the family room and revisited the scene. Seemingly out of nowhere, she let loose. Jesse watched as she spread her legs wide open, licked her fingers, and pleasured herself. She mimicked the way Jesse's fingers curled inside of her, stroking her walls, and how he pumped them in and out. This was one of the first times she'd even touched herself down there and barely knew what she was doing. She was only experimenting, but Jesse wouldn't have known. To him, she looked liked she was working with expertise. Her toes began to point and her back arched, her breasts shoved high into the air. Jesse kneeled down in front of her and caressed her clit with his tongue. She grabbed his black mane as he opened his mouth against her and sucked.

"Oh, Jesse!" she gasped, gripping his hair and pushing him closer to her. At the same time, he grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. He lapped his tongue over her entrance and up her clit over and over. With a shudder and a series of high-pitched moans, she came, spilling her sweet cum into Jesse's mouth.


End file.
